DADDY MAKES THE RULES (CHANBAEK Ver)
by caramel-hun
Summary: CHANBAEK GS. WARNING! DADDY!KINK/dom-sub relationship/ageplay/oralsex/sextoys/dirtytalk/etc.


Recommendation Song : Jacquees (ft. Rich Homie Quan, Lloyd) – Feel It

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun memimpikan hal yang aneh. Dia bermimpi bahwa ada seseorang yang saat ini sedang mencium lehernya sementara tangannya menelusup ke balik gaun tidur Baekhyun yang pendek, mengusap pinggangnya dengan lembut dan sensual. Gadis itu mendesah, tangannya meraih helaian lembut rambut orang itu, lalu tersadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan gugup dan menemukan seseorang itu sedang berada diatasnya, wajahnya terkubur di lekukan lehernya, menanamkan ciuman lembut dan membuat bekas-bekas kemerahan diatas kulit terang Baekhyun. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi sama sekali.

Gadis itu lalu mencoba menghentikan tangan laki-laki itu dari usahanya terus menarik ujung gaun Baekhyun keatas, tapi laki-laki itu langsung meraih kedua tangannya dan menahan mereka diatas kepala Baekhyun di tempat tidur dengan satu tangannya.

Dari laki-laki ini Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma alkohol, tapi disaat bersamaan juga sangat familiar dan menenangkan. Baekhyun bahkan ingat ini adalah aroma favoritnya.

 _"Baby,"_

Gadis itu kembali melepaskan desah pendek saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Suara laki-laki itu menenangkan Baekhyun dan membuat perutnya tergelitik oleh antusiasme.

 _"Daddy?"_ Baekhyun berbisik, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuknya. "Apa yang _Daddy_ lakukan disini?" karena seingat Baekhyun laki-laki itu baru saja berpamitan untuk melakukan perjalan ke Jepang selama satu minggu, sedangkan ini masih hari ketiga semenjak kepergiannya.

"Karena aku merindukanmu, _baby girl_." Chanyeol menjawab sambil berpindah posisi, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu kemerahan dengan hidung lancipnya, dan Baekhyun kembali mendesah ringan. "Lagipula ada hal lain yang perlu kulakukan."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tapi kemudian dia sedikit tersentak saat tangan Chanyeol yang lain melepaskan bagian atas kancing-kancing kecil gaun tidurnya, membuat payudaranya langsung terbuka bebas karena Baekhyun tidak memakai bra saat tidur. Baekhyun lalu memekik terkejut saat Chanyeol mencubit puncak payudaranya dengan kasar. _"Daddy—don't touch me like that,"_ bisiknya.

 _"But you like it, don't you, baby?"_ Chanyeol lalu memelintir puncak payudaranya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, sambil sesekali menekannya dengan pelan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. _"D—daddy, please,"_ ucapnya memohon.

 _"What do you want me to do, princess? Hm? Tell me politely like the good girl everyone always think you are,"_ ucap Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia lalu tertawa pendek. _"But unfortunately you such a bad girl."_ Ucap laki-laki itu. Tangannya lalu beralih bergerak ke bawah, mengangkat bagian bawah gaun tidur Baekhyun, dan langsung menyentuh celana dalam gadis itu.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan kain yang masih menutupi kewanitaan Baekhyun, menyela kesamping saat jari tengahnya menelusup masuk dan menyentuh pusat kenikmatan gadis itu.

Baekhyun mengerang rendah, dia menikmati bagaimana jari laki-laki itu mulai bergerak menggeseknya dengan lambat dan menyiksa.

 _"Do you know what happens to the girl who tease?"_ tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menatap laki-laki itu. Mata tajamnya terlihat lebih gelap dan lebih dalam, sementara pipi tirusnya kini sedikit dihiasi rona merah samar-samar, pikir Baekhyun mungin karena akohol yang dikonsumsinya. _"They get punished."_ Lanjut laki-laki itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan jemarinya.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah, terhimpit dibawah tubuh besar Chanyeol membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak banyak. Laki-laki itu menyentuhnya dengan jemarinya yang terlatih, semakin cepat dan tanpa jeda.

 _"Why won't you listen to Daddy, princess?"_ jari tengah dan telunjuk Chanyeol mulai meluncur masuk dengan pelan kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun, _"Why won't you be a good girl?"_ lanjut Chanyeol kini bergerak keluar masuk kewanitaan gadis itu. _"What will make you listen?"_

 _"D—daddy.."_ Baekhyun berbisik dengan penuh permohonan.

 _"You like it, don't you?"_ ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan sinis. Dia menatap puas pada Baekhyun yang mendesah pasrah dan sesekali mengigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu mengangguk sementara menggerakkan pinggulnya agar lebih dekat dengan jari-jari Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol malah menghentikan gerakannya dan menjauhkan jarinya dari Baekhyun, dia beralih menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri. _"Do you want Daddy to make you feel good, princess?"_

 _"Yes,"_ bisik Baekhyun. _"Yes, Daddy, please."_ Ulangnya tidak sabar.

 _"Okay then, now spread your legs and wait for Daddy, hm?"_ Baekhyun langsung mengangguk menurut, dia membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Mata Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis itu, pupilnya melebar menandakan dia suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _"That's my good girl."_

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan langng melanjutkan sesi percintaan mereka, tapi dia salah. Laki-laki itu malah turun dari tempat tidurnya, membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri sementara berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun.

 _"Daddy?"_ Baekhyun berbisik lirih diantara tubuhnya yang sudah bersemu merah dimana-mana. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya mengikuti kemana laki-laki itu pergi.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun lalu bangkit untuk duduk, gaun tidurnya semakin turun kebawah saat dia bangun karena seluruh kaitan kancingnya sudah terbuka.

 _"Daddy?"_ panggilnya lagi.

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, bersama dengan beberapa benda di tangannya yang Baekhyun tau betul apa itu. Baekhyun dengan mata mengerjap polos menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kita akan memakai semua itu?" tanyanya polos. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Ya, kau akan memakai semua ini, _baby girl._ Nah, sekarang lepas semua pakaianmu."

Saat itulah Baekhyun tersadar kalau Chanyeol saat ini sedang marah padanya. Karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol lebih marah lagi, Baekhyun menurut untuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, gaun tidur baby doll-nya serta celana dalam berwarna biru pastel-nya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum puas menatap Baekhyun yang kini telah telanjang. Dia lalu ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur dan segera mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga kini dia terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Chanyeol segera meraih bibir Baekhyun dan menciumnya sebentar sebelum dia melepaskannya lagi membuat satu desahan kecewa lolos dari bibir gadis mungil di bawahnya.

"Kau tau tidak akan semudah itu, 'kan, _princess_?"

Chanyeol segera mengambil kembali benda-benda yang dia bawa tadi. Pita satin berwarna merah, _ankle-cuffs, blindfold_ , dan meninggalkan sebuah vibrator—yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui karena Chanyeol menyembunyikannya— berukuran kecil di atas meja nakas kamar Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu segera meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan melilitkan pitanya dengan cukup longgar dan bisa lepas kapan saja. Dia lalu juga mengikatkan pita itu di head-stand tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Kalau tanganmu lepas dari ikatan itu, maka hukumanmu akan bertambah berat. Mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dan laki-laki itu menggeram. "Jawab dengan benar."

Gadis itu bergetar penuh antisipasi, mengerti kalau Chanyeol sungguh sangat marah padanya. _"Yes, Daddy."_ cicitnya.

 _"Good."_ Ucap Chanyeol pendek sebelum beralih turun ke kedua kaki Baekhyun, memasangkan _ancke-cuffs_ di kedua pergelangan kakinya lalu mengaitkan masing-masing ke rantai besi yang terhubung dengan tiang di kedua sudut tempat tidur Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan keduanya terpasang dengan benar dan yakin kalau kaki Baekhyun tidak akan bisa bergerak banyak, Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan memasangkan _blindfolds_ hitam itu pada gadis di bawahnya.

Kini Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat apapun karena indra penglihatannya seutuhnya tertutup oleh kain tebal berwarna hitam.

Oh astaga. Laki-laki itu akan sungguhan menghukumnya.

Yang dapat Baekhyun dengar kemudian adalah suara dentingan kepala ikat pinggang dan suara ritsliting turun. Chanyeol sedang melepaskan celananya.

Sesaat suasana di kamar Baekhyun sunyi, hingga kemudian kulit sensitive leher gadis itu segera meremang merasakan sapuan benda lembut disertai sebuah hisapan disana. Bibir Chanyeol menjelajah kulit putih leher Baekhyun dengan ciuman basah yang meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah sebagai bekasnya. Kepala gadis itu terdongak dengan bibir bagian bawah yang digigitnya pelan, menikmati perbuatan laki-laki itu.

Ciuman Chanyeol terus merambat turun dan turun, melewati _collarbones_ -nya yang sudah memiliki beberapa tanda merah. Bermain-main sebentar di bagian atas dadanya sebelum berhenti di payudara Baekhyun yang bulat menggairahkan.

Chanyeol berucap sebentar, _"You've been a very bad girl, princess."_

Baekhyun menggeleng karena merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. _"N—no, Daddy. I'm a good girl."_ Jawabnya. Sesaat setelah itu Baekhyun mengerang karena Chanyeol menghisap kuat puncak payudaranya.

 _"You are. Don't deny it."_ Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya, laki-laki itu mempermainkan salah satu puncak payudara Baekhyun di dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan kuat dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Sementara itu tangan kanannya terus mencubit dan memelintir pelan puncak payudara Baekhyun yang lain.

Gadis itu mengerang lirih dan tubuhnya menggeliat, tapi berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ikatan tangannya tidak terlepas. Karena jika itu terjadi, Chanyeol bisa saja menjadi sangat marah besar padanya dan hukumannya akan menjadi bertambah berat.

Mulut Chanyeol kembali berpindah-pindah meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan lebih banyak lagi. Turun ke perut Baekhyun, membuat bekas-bekas yang sama, dan langsung beralih ke paha bagian dalam gadis itu. Sementara itu kedua tangan besarnya menahan sisi pinggul Baekhyun agar tetap diam pada posisinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan kakinya bergerak gelisah. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dan mulai menghisap dan menggigit lembut kulit _sensitive_ di bagian paha dalam Baekhyun hingga beberapa semu kemerahan kembali tercipta disana. Kedua paha Baekhyun dengan refleks mencoba menutup karenanya, menimbulkan suara gemerincing yang mengingatkan kalau kedua pergelangan kakinya kini telah diborgol dan terpasang pada rantai di kedua sudut tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol berpindah mencengkram kedua sisi bagian luar pahanya sedangkan mulut laki-laki itu bergerak keatas, menemukan celahnya yang telah basah. Bibir laki-laki itu mulai menyesap pelan kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan sensual

Suara dentingan rantai kembali terdengar disertai desakan nafas cepat gadis itu. Bibirnya terbuka sensual mengalunkan desahan-desahan penuh dosa yang membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar dengan kegiatannya. Lidahnya mulai melakukan penetrasi pada celah sempit Baekhyun, keluar masuk membuat tubuhnya semakin menggeliat dan suara dentingan terus mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

Desahan Baekhyun semakin keras terdengar, sesekali disertai erangan rendah dengan helaan nafas berat yang dapat terdengar jelas. Lidah Chanyeol masih terus bergerak keluar masuk tubuh gadis itu, hisapan di clit-nya yang sudah membengkak juga tetap terus berlanjut.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, perutnya mulai berkontraksi, begitu juga dengan dinding kewanitaannya yang balas mengetat dan menghisap lidah Chanyeol dengan kuat, puncaknya sudah sangat dekat.

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan menjauhkan mulutnya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang kecewa karena gagal mendapatkan orgasme-nya.

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar serak di indra pendengaran gadis itu. _"Does it feels good?"_ tanya laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun hanya menelan ludahnya sambil mencoba mengatur nafas. Dia sangat membenci ini.

Beban diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun berkurang dan Baekhyun berpikir kalau Chanyeol turun dari sana. Tak lama, laki-laki itu kembali lagi naik keatas dan menyentuh pahanya. _"You know, bad girl is need to be punished."_ Ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut paha Baekhyun.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan tanpa membantah kata-kata Chanyeol. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia dihukum seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun ataupun melanggar peraturan yang di buat Daddy-nya.

Kemudian gadis itu memekik kuat saat Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba menyentuh clit-nya dengan sebuah benda yang bergetar.

Itu vibrator.

Baekhyun benci vibrator.

Laki-laki itu mengusapkannya naik-turun di celah kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah, membuat sebagian cairannya ikut menempel ke vibrator yang ada di tangan laki-laki itu.

Kedua paha Baekhyun mencoba merapat kembali, dan dentingan rantai kembali terdengar ke penjuru ruangan. Dia lalu menggeliat, mencoba membuat vibrator itu tidak menyentuh seinchi-pun kulitnya. Tapi percuma saja, Chanyeol segera mencengkram paha kanan Baekhyun membuatnya berhenti untuk memberontak. " _Stay still_ , atau hukumanmu akan lebih berat lagi," Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah. Dia akhirnya pasrah saja saat Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan vibrator itu pada clit-nya yang sudah membengkak karena terangsang.

Desakan nafas menjadi semakin cepat, desahan masih mengalun merdu dengan seluruh tubuh yang bersemu kemerahan karena nafsu. Bibirnya terbuka dan Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, pinggulnya mulai terangkat naik dengan nikmat tanpa dia sadari.

Sekali lagi perut Baekhyun mengejang, orgasme-nya tinggal satu jangkauan lagi—dan Chanyeol kembali melemparkan vibrator itu menjauh. Baekhyun bisa mendengar benda itu membentur lantai. Gadis itu mengerang lagi karena kembali gagal mendapatkan orgasme-nya.

Baekhyun sangat membenci yang satu ini. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah sangat sensitive tetapi Chanyeol dengan kejam terus menunda orgasme-nya.

 _"D—daddy—"_ suara Baekhyun bergetar, pahanya mencoba merapat kembali, tapi sia-sia saja dengan kedua ankle-cuff yang masih membelenggunya.

Chanyeol kini mendekati telinga Baekhyun, lalu berbisik disana. _"You want it baby? You want to come?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun lagi. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah orgasme sialan yang sedari tadi ditunda oleh Chanyeol.

 _"Fucking beg for it,"_ bisik Chanyeol kejam lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia hanya diam disana menatap keseluruhan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah sangat keras—dan nyeri. Dia sedari tadi sebenarnya ingin langsung menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Baekhyun, tapi laki-laki itu sedang menunggu saat yang paling tepat untuk menyiksa Baekhyun karena ini adalah hukuman untuk perbuatannya.

 _"Daddy—"_ suara lembut itu disertai desahan. _"Please, Daddy—i want to come.. i need you to make me come.."_ permintaan Baekhyun segera diakhiri oleh sebuah desahan kembali karena jari tengah Chanyeol sudah bekerja kembali menggesek lembut clit-nya.

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah sangat sensitive kembali dibanjiri kenikmatan karena rangsangan itu. Dan saat jari tengah Chanyeol menurunkan posisinya, dia dengan segera menggelincir masuk ke liang Baekhyun yang sudah sangat licin.

Gadis itu kembali mendesah—nafasnya tersengal saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak keluar masuk tubuhnya. Sementara itu ibu jarinya masih terus mengerjai clit Baekhyun, menggeseknya lembut berkali-kali membuat tonjolan yang memiliki jutaan ujung syaraf yang sensitif itu semakin membengkak dan memerah.

Baekhyun merasakan kembali sensasi familiar dimana otot perutnya mengejang panas dan dinding kewanitaannya menyempit dan menghisap kedua jari Chanyeol masuk semakin dalam, dan dengan satu erangan bernada tinggi, Baekhyun mencapai orgasme-nya.

Jari tengah dan telunjuk Chanyeol tidak berhenti bergerak meskipun begitu. Jari tengahnya ditarik keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun dan berbalik menuju keatas, menggesek kembali clit-nya yang sangat sensitive. Dan Baekhyun menjerit karena rangsangan itu, dia kembali mendapatkan orgasme-nya secara beruntun dengan rangsangan jari-jari Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan semakin gencar menstimulasi gadis itu.

Pinggul Baekhyun mengejang dengan erangan kembali terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Chanyeol masih belum menghentikan kegiatannya terus menggesek clit gadis itu. Kedua kaki Baekhyun memberontak kuat mencoba untuk merapat sehingga dentingan rantai yang nyaring kembali menggaung di dalam ruangan. Baekhyun mulai menangis karena tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan sebesar itu. _"D-daddy please stop—"_ pintanya sambil terus menggeliat nikmat.

Kenikmatan orgasme akhirnya kembali bergulung-gulung menghampirinya dan menghantamnya dengan kuat yang disertai tangisan Baekhyun. Punggungnya melengkung nikmat disertai jeritan lain dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menarik jari-jarinya menjauh dan memperhatikan bagaimana cairan orgasme Baekhyun yang kental mengalir lambat-lambat dari kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun tersedak oleh nafasnya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya bersemu kemerahan dengan banyak bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai mengalir turun membasahi bedcover di bawah tubuh gadis itu.. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas dan Chanyeol pikir itu sangat mengggairahkan karena payudara Baekhyun terus bergerak naik turun dihadapannya.

Chanyeol bergerak ke belakang dan melepaskan kaitan rantai yang tersambung pada sudut tempat tidur, menyisakan _ankle-cuffs_ yang masih terpasang di kedua pergelangan kaki gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu segera mendekati tubuh Baekhyun kembali guna menaikkan posisinya agar duduk bersandar di head-stand tempat tidurnya. Dia lalu mengambil posisi berlutut di depan wajah Baekhyun.

 _"Please your Daddy, princess,"_ ucap Chanyeol sambil mulai mendekatkan penisnya pada mulut Baekhyun.

Gadis itu, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya masih dialiri dengan euforia nikmat akibat orgasme beruntunnya menerima Chanyeol dengan senang hati, dia membuka bibir merahnya untuk menerima laki-laki itu sedikit demi sedikit memasuki mulutnya.

Diameter penis Chanyeol yang cukup besar membuat Baekhyun harus membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar meskipun hanya setengah dari panjang penis laki-laki itu yang dapat masuk kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Chanyeol segera menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk mulut Baekhyun. Dia menikmati belaian lidah gadis itu pada batang panjangnya. Jemari laki-laki itu lari ke rambut Baekhyun yang terurai dan mulai meremasnya cukup kuat. Dia menggeram rendah. _"Suck Daddy's harder, C'mon."_

Dan Baekhyun menurutinya dengan menghisap penis Chanyeol semakin kuat di dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mendesah senang. _"Ah, you're doing so good."_

Chanyeol merasakan puncaknya sudah sangat dekat, dia lalu menarik paksa penisnya dari dalam mulut mungil gadis itu. Mengocoknya sendiri dengan cepat dan mengarahkan ke payudara Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu mengerang rendah saat mendapatkan puncaknya, mengarahkan seluruh spermanya yang keluar melumuri payudara Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. Itu sangat seksi.

Setelah beberapa saat mengatur nafas, Chanyeol kembali bangun, membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini menungging membelakanginya. Cairan Baekhyun kini mengalir turun di kulit pahanya dan itu sungguh menggairahkan.

SLAP!

Baekhyun mengerang karena terkejut dengan tamparan Chanyeol di salah satu pipi pantatnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan dia mulai terangsang kembali dengan tamparan itu.

 _"Bad girl. You know what's your fault, don't you?"_ gumam laki-laki itu sambil mengelus lembut pantat Baekhyun yang bersemu merah karena bekas tamparannya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab laki-laki itu.

 _"You just have to stay away from the other guy. You're only mine, princess. Understand?"_ ucap laki-laki itu sambil mulai mengecupi kulit punggung Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya mendesah pendek menikmati.

Oh, jadi karena ini? Astaga. Baekhyun hanya berbincang sebentar dengan teman lamanya tadi siang, dan demi Tuhan, Seungwoon itu seorang gay dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan kepada laki-laki cantik sepertinya. Buat apa melirik laki-laki lain kalau dia sendiri sudah menjadi _princess_ bagi _Daddy_ kesayangannya?

 _"I got it, Daddy."_ Bisik Baekhyun menuruti ucapan laki-laki itu. Kalau dia membantah lagi, bisa-bisa hukumannya bertambah berat hingga dia tidak bisa berjalan esok hari.

 _"Good girl,"_ bisiknya sebelum melarikan jemari panjangnya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun dan mulai menerobos masuk dengan pelan. Tubuh Baekhyun kembali menegang manis dan desahan kembali melucur dari bibir mungilnya. Sementara itu Chanyeol sudah bergerak keluar masuk sambil tetap mengecupi punggung telanjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai rileks menikmati gerakan jari-jari Chanyeol yang keluar masuk tubuhnya dengan lembut. Desahannya mulai seirama dengan gerakan laki-laki itu.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Chanyeol tersenyum miring di belakang tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu lalu dengan sengaja menghentikan gerakan kedua jarinya di tubuh Baekhyun, membuat gadis yang sudah sangat berantakan itu kembali mengerang protes. _"Don't tease me, Daddy,"_ ucapnya sambil mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri, membuat jemari Chanyeol kembali bergerak keluar masuk, tetapi kali ini karena Baekhyun yang bergerak dengan putus asa.

 _"That's it, baby girl. Ride Daddy's fingers just like that."_ Ucap Chanyeol dengan puas menatap jari tengah dan telunjuknya keluar masuk tubuh Baekhyun lagi.

Desahan nikmat Baekhyun semakin keras, Suaranya mulai serak karena gadis itu sudah menggunakan teralu banyak vokalnya malam ini. Tapi tentu saja hanya jari Chanyeol tidak akan membuat Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya dengan mudah. Dia butuh Chanyeol sekarang juga untuk memasukinya dengan kasar dan membuatnya kembali mendapatkan kenikmatan orgasme.

Chanyeol yang mengerti isi pikiran Baekhyun hanya tergelak di belakang tubuh gadis itu. Dia lalu kembali mendekati telinga Baekhyun yang sudah memerah.

 _"How bad do you want me to fuck you baby?"_

 _"So, so, so bad. P—please fuck me hard, Daddy. I really, really need you right now."_ Balas Baekhyun terlalu putus asa.

Chanyeol lalu mengalah karena juga sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menyatukan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu. Laki-laki itu mengambil posisi di belakang tubuh Baekhyun, mengarahkan penisnya untuk sedikit demi sedikit memasuki celah sempit gadis itu. Keduanya mendesah saat tubuh mereka sudah menyatu seutuhnya. _"God, you're so tight,"_

Chanyeol lalu mulai bergerak memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Penetrasinya lambat dan dalam, dia seolah masih ingin menyiksa Baekhyun setelah semua yang telah laki-laki itu lakukan sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat pinggang Baekhyun, sementara yang lainnya lari ke rambut gadis itu yang terurai bebas diatas punggung telanjangnya, meraih helaian rambut Baekhyun lalu mencengkramnya lembut diantara jari-jarinya sementara temponya yang lambat masih tidak berubah.

Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan erangan tidak setuju karena gerakan laki-laki itu. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera mengerti. _"You want it harder, huh?"_

SLAP!

Chanyeol sekali lagi menampar salah satu pipi pantat Baekhyun dan gadis itu merespon dengan erangan nikmat yang lain. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mulai bergerak tak terkendali, cepat dan dalam. Chanyeol seolah sedang lepas kontrol saat ini. Baekhyun yang menerima hujaman-hujaman kuatnya hanya mendesah dan sesekali mengerang pasrah diantara tubuhnya yang terus terhentak-hentak hebat karena gerakan laki-laki itu.

Geraman dan erangan Chanyeol yang bernada rendah beberapa kali lolos dan bibirnya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun kembali meremang karena gairah. Menurutnya itu sangat seksi.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, karena terlalu menyukai geraman rendah _Daddy_ -nya, dinding kewanitaan gadis itu semakin mengetat dan sungguhan menjepit Chanyeol dengan kuat. Satu lagi dengusan arogan terdengar. _"You like it."_ Ucap Chanyeol yang merupakan sebuah pernyataan.

Tak beberapa lama, otot perut Baekhyun kembali berkontraksi _. "D—daddy— i wanna come—"_ ucap gadis itu dengan tersengal.

 _"You wanna come, huh? Wait for Daddy, baby girl."_ Tusukan Chanyeol semakin dalam dan kuat, tak berapa lama hingga Baekhyun kembali menjerit, melepaskan orgasme-nya yang ke sekian kali hari ini. Disusul Chanyeol yang dengan geraman rendahnya membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam di tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan benihnya memenuhi gadis itu.

Desakan nafas segera bersahutan setelah persetubuhan yang hebat itu. Chanyeol segera menarik keluar penisnya sendiri dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun, bangun dan dengan lembut kembali membalik tubuh gadis itu. Chanyeol lalu melepaskan simpul yang sudah longgar yang masih menggantung di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, disusul dengan melepaskan _blinfold_ yang ternyata sudah basah karena Baekhyun menangis sebelumnya.

Mata gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina-nya. Dia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang masih terengah menstabilkan nafasnya.

Oh sial. Laki-laki itu sungguh seksi.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol kembali mencium lembut bibirnya. Hanya sebentar, laki-laki itu kembali melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol kembali berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. _"Now Daddy needs you to touch yourself, princess."_

Mata Baekhyun segera melebar. Tidak pernah sekalipun sebelumnya Chanyeol memintanya melakukan hal-hal semacam ini.

 _"B—but, Daddy.."_

"Kau mau hukumanmu bertambah berat lagi?" Baekhyun langsung menggeleng kuat. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja apa yang _Daddy_ minta. Tidak sulit, 'kan?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang tepat mengarah pada tempat tidur gadis itu. Menunggunya.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai menyentuh tubuhnya dengan ragu-ragu. Awalnya dia sangat malu dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang sedang menyentuhnya saat ini.

Baekhyun mulai meremas lembut payudaranya sendiri dan sesekali mencubit kecil puncaknya yang sudah menegang. Bibir Baekhyun mulai terbuka dan desakan nafas cepat segera mendominasi, membayangkan bahwa kedua tangan besar Chanyeol-lah yang sedang menggerayanginya saat ini.

Tangan kirinya terus mengusap turun seluruh tubuh telanjangnya, hingga berhenti di depan kewanitaannya yang telah basah oleh cairan miliknya sendiri dan milik laki-laki itu.

Jemari Baekhyun mulai menggesek pelan clit-nya, mengerang dengan nada tinggi saat mendapatkan kenikmatan yang besar dari sana. Kedua pahanya semakin dibuka lebar-lebar untuk mempermudah akses jari-jarinya pada kewanitaannya sendiri. Sementara itu remasan dan cubitan di payudaranya masih tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Suara erangan rendah terdengar dan Baekhyun refleks memuka matanya. Gadis itu kembali melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

Chanyeol, sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kini sedang menonton 'pertunjukan' Baekhyun, sementara salah satu tangan laki-laki itu sedang mengurut pelan penis besarnya sendiri yang telah ereksi dan berdiri melawan gravitasi.

 _"Daddy..?"_ cicit Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol kembali mengerang rendah. _"Just keep going, baby girl. Don't stop."_ Perintah laki-laki itu yang kemudian kembali diakhiri sebuah desahan lagi di belakang kalimatnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari kegiatan laki-laki itu.

Melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memuaskan dirinya sendiri adalah rangsangan tertinggi untuk tubuhnya.

Gerakan jemari Baekhyun semakin cepat, lalu dengan satu lagi erangan bernada tinggi, gadis itu kembali mendapatkan orgasme-nya. Tubuh Baekhyun lemas setelah itu. Tapi Chanyeol belum selesai begitu saja. Dia segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih bersandar di headstand tempat tidurnya.

 _"What a goodgirl."_ Puji Chanyeol. _"Now open that pussy for Daddy."_ Lanjutnya kemudian.

Baekhyun langsung memahami perintah Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit bergetar karena rangsangan yang sudah terlalu banyak, kedua tangannya menuju kewanitaannya sendiri. Jemari lentik gadis itu lalu membuka liangnya sendiri, memperlihatkan keadaannya yang basah oleh cairannya dan masih berdenyut nikmat sisa dari orgasme terakhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan kembali mengurut pelan penis besarnya. Laki-laki itu tanpa pikir panjang segera mendekatkan penisnya dan menggerakkannya naik turun di depan liang Baekhyun. Gadis itu kembali mendesah nikmat sebagai respon. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera melesakkan masuk penisnya yang langsung disambut oleh hisapan kuat dinding kewanitaan gadis itu.

Chanyeol memulai dengan penetrasi yang lambat dan dalam, seperti biasa. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena sudah kelelahan. Sementara desahan Baekhyun masih mengalun merdu, gerakan Chanyeol menjadi semakin brutal dan tak terkendali. Baekhyun bahkan kini beberapa kali memekik kuat karena laki-laki itu terus menabrak titik sensitive-nya dengan bertubi dan tempo yang gila. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menggeram rendah dan hanya fokus pada persetubuhan mereka.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun segera memeluk punggung Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya, pun dengan kedua kakinya, saling mengait mengapit pinggang kokoh Chanyeol diatasnya.

Setelah beberapa kali lagi desakan dan dorongan kuat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengerang nikmat, mendapatkan puncak mereka bersama-sama.

Kedua kaki dan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah lemas terlepas turun dari tubuh Chanyeol setelah itu. Matanya terpejam dan gadis itu masih terengah dengan hebat karena aktivitas mereka. Sementara itu, Chanyeol segera melepaskan kembali pennyatuan mereka dan segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan lengan kokohnya. Laki-laki itu dengan lembut berkali-kali mencumi wajahnya.

 _"I'm sorry, princess. Did i hurt you?"_ tanya laki-laki itu sambil membiarkan Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada dekapan tubuh Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan laki-laki itu. "Sungguh? Apakah ada yang terasa sakit? Katakan padaku," rongrong laki-laki itu begitu khawatir. _"I'm okay Daddy_. Maaf karena membuatmu marah. _I won't do it anymore. I Swear."_ Bisik gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut sebahunya dan mencium pelipisnya pelan.

 _"All you have to know is—Daddy's really really love you, princess_." Bisik Chanyeol kemudian. Baekhyun tersenyum dan balik mendongak menatapnya. _"I love you more, Daddy."_ Balasnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

Dan mereka menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan pelukan dan ciuman manis, seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Mengabaikan hubungan abnormal mereka karena kelainan seksual Chanyeol yang selalu ingin mendominasinya. Tapi entah kenapa, malam itu Baekhyun sungguh merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
